Charmed Again Pt2 Rewritten
by ShowWritter
Summary: Here is the second party to Charmed Again Rewritten!
1. The Lost Witch Spell

**Chapter 1: The Lost Witch Spell  
**  
Paige Matthews was walking through the hospital. The man she had met at P3 was laying in a hospital bed and just awoke. He looked around trying to remember why he was here. He stood up and in front of him , flamed in, the source. He didn't know what it was,but he was way to vunerable and the source went into the man. The man gave an evil green as he turned to hear heels clicking. He walked over to the hospital door as PAige opened it they embraced each other," Thank God you're ok!" Paige exclaimed as he smiled.

" Yea i'm fine!" His head lay on her shoulder and his evil grin appeared again and then his eyes disappeared and turned black. Flames shot all over them, as the two stood there and hugged each other.

**00000**

Piper Halliwell stood in the living room as Prue paced back and forth. Phoebe was sitting on the couch, head in hands, watching Prue walk back an forth," There,there's gotta be a way to find her!" Prue said as Piper nodded. She took hold of Prue's shoulders.

" Pacing... not helping!" Piper said annoyingly to Prue. Prue gave a sigh.

" Sorry..." Her voice went out as Phoebe clapped her hands together. Piper and Prue both jumped as Phoebe did so. Phoebe stood up," Phoebe don't do that!" Prue said angrily. Phoebe frowned.

" Sorry, but I have an idea!" She said as Piper looked at her.

" What's the idea?" Piper asked looking at her.

" We could use the lost witch spell!" Phoebe said as Piper and Prue both smiled.

" Good idea, why didn't I think of that!" Piper said turning to race up the stairs, Phoebe and Prue followed close behind.


	2. The Source's Possesion

The Charmed Ones were standing in the attic. Phoebe had her hand against her chin while the other was on the book," Ok so the table and eveything is ready let's do this!" Phoebe said as Piper joined her two sisters'. The sisters then began to say together,"

_Power of the witches' rise.  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us, we call you near.  
Come to us and settle here__  
_  
The girls then took turns and sliced their fingers. They dripped the blood into the bowl. Then Piper threw in what the spell asked. They three then continued...

_Blood to blood, I summon thee.  
Blood to blood, return to me..._

Phoebe looked around waiting for something to happen.

Paige stood now in her apartment. She smiled looking at the dude. She gave him a soft kiss," So Damian you want to go to P3 tonight?" She asked as he shook his head no. She gave an odd look," Well what do ya want to do then?" She asked as she placed on her boots. His eyes faded and turned black. She grew with fear and horror as they shot flames. He held up his hand choking her. She tried to stand up ,but fell to her knees.

" YOU'RE MINE NOW, WITCH!" He said his voice grew deep and scary. Paige clutched her throat. Coughing and hoping she could get out of here. White lights appeared around her and before she knew it she was laying on the ground in front of her sisters'. Phoebe rushed over to Paige.

" Oh My God what happened?" Phoebe asked pulling Paige onto her lap. Paige pushed her away.

" How did I get here?" She asked standing on her feet. Prue walked over to Phoebe and stared at Paige. Piper then followed and stood by Prue.

" We Summoned you..." Prue said her voice fading. Blue and White orbs appeared as Leo figured. He looked at the girls.

" Big Trouble! " Leo said as the Source flammed in, in Damians body. She looked at him fear in her body. The Charmed Ones rushed over to the attic door as Leo orbed out they raced down the stairs and into the Foyer.

" Who is that?" Prue asked looking at Paige. Paige looked at Prue.

" He is Damian,but he is evil his eyes turned black and shot flames, then he tried to choke me to death!" Paige said not caring if she sounded crazy. Phoebe looked at Piper.

" It's the Source," Turns to Paige," He wasn't killing you he was turning you evil, that's what his whole focus tonight is to do, before mid-night he must turn you evil!" A sudden voice sounded as Cole entered from the other room. He looked at Phoebe. Phoebe turned to him.

" So we have to keep her good till Mid-night then?" Prue asked looking at Cole. Cole nodded just as the Source flammed in. Cole quickly moved to let the girls handle this. Phoebe looked at him as Prue waved her hand. It barely flinched him.

" He is to strong Prue!" Phoebe said Piper flicked her hands and it barely flinched him. PHoebe then levitated in the air and tried to kick him. Paige looked around not knowing what to do at all. A lightening bolt flicked out and began to shock Phoebe. Paige just stared...


	3. 3 A Happy Ending

**00000**

Phoebe's whole body began to shake. The source shape-shifted into beings' from Paige's past. People that made her want to help this evil being. She felt herself giving in, but she looked to Phoebe. This is her sister, and she had to save her, no matter what. Against her own will, Paige shifted towards the evil being."No!" She yelled as she shoved the figure away.

The bolt of lightening ended, and Phoebe fell to the ground. Piper raced to help Phoebe to her feet. Just then the clock struck 12:00 A.M. The Charmed Ones stood up and looked towards Paige. Paige looked at the source. The black cloak began to speak.

"I can see there is nothing else more for me to do, but this will not be the last time you see me...I promise this!" Then in a eclipse of flames' the source was gone. Prue walked over to Paige. She softly laid a hand upon Paige's shoulder.

"Paige, sweetie, it's going to be fine now...You're with your sisters'."Prue smiled. She patted Paige's back. Piper and Phoebe both grouped around Paige and Prue. The four girls' smiled, Paige's smile was the most distant and weak though. Cole entered the room now.

"Well, now that that's over with, what do you say we celebrate!" Cole smiled at Phoebe. Phoebe walked over to Cole calmly. He grabbed her around the waste, pulled her close, and kissed her with so much passion she couldn't say no.

"I agree, let's go celebrate to finding our new sister..." Phoebe stopped to let the others' add on.

"Also, to Keeping her on the good side!" Piper chimed in.

"And, For welcoming her into this new family of hers!" Prue followed. Leo nodded and everyone went their ways to go change for a party at P3.

Soon, everyone was gathered on couchs' in P3. They all had their favorite beverages', and Cole raised for a toast." This if to new beginnings'!" Phoebe nodded and raised her glasses. Just as the others' had.

"To New Beginnings'!" Prue repeated. They all clinged their glasses drank some and they all began to talk. Paige looked a little dazed, as if she didn't feel welcome. Phoebe turned to her.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She stared at Paige waiting for a response. Paige slowly turned, and her eyes' had a little click.

"What's wrong, nothing's wrong...I just...I still don't know about all of this... How do I know if what you all say is ' good 'magic is really ' good ' magic?" Paige looked at her sisters'. Prue smiled.

"I got an idea, let's show you..." Prue took Paige's hand, and they all stood.

"Show me what exactly?" Paige asked. Piper looked at her.

"What good magic can do!" Piper kissed Leo goodbye, Leo just nodded in approvement of the idea. Cole kissed Phoebe and nodded as well. The four went home for a brief couple of minutes'. The candles' were set up now. The book was open. Prue, Piper, and Phoebe stood around an open book, on a certain page. Paige stood a little ways away from the candles'.

_Hear Me Now,_

_Hear My Cry,_

_Come To Me,_

_I Summon Thee,_

_Cross Now ,_

_The Great Divide..._

The three chanted. In a matter of seconds', after the spell had been said, lights' glowed and Patty appeared. She looked at the three standing by the book. They nodded and Prue looked at Paige. Patty turned as tears' began to drip form her eyes'. Paige's eyes' began to gleam to. Only a few tears' could escape.

"Mom?" Paige whispered. Patty nodded.

"Yes daughter, I am your real mother..." She said in a hush soft voice. Her voice cracked from the tears' and emotions' that seemed to overwhelm. Paige tried to smile, but only took Patty in her arms'. She held her there, unable to speak. Patty breathed in her scent, finally happy to see her fourth daughter, the baby.

Prue,Piper, and Phoebe stood smiling, and hugging." I love happy endings'!" Phoebe said a tear falling.

"Yeah, don't get use to it though, we don't have them very often!" Piper said sarcastically, but she couldn't hide the happiness. Prue just stared, happy to be alive.


End file.
